robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Loanerbots
Loanerbot in the UK series This has been something that has been bugging me for a while now. I have reason to believe that Dynamite, a robot that competed in the UK vs Germany special in Series 6, is a loanerbot. I put this down to two aspects. *The fact that it didn't compete in the German championships. *(the more conclusive) The fact that, in the picture we have of Vert-I-Go, another robot seems to be behind it....that robot appearing to be none other than Dynamite. I seriously think it's a loanerbot. CBFan (talk) 17:23, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :I thought it did compete in the German Championship actually. Christophee (talk) 17:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Fair enough, I see that it didn't. That is quite odd as you would expect a German robot that showed up for Series 6 to have competed in the German series too. Christophee (talk) 17:43, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :::Indeed, and the picture only got me suspicious. Das Gepack, we know, has an excuse (it's actually Dutch), but Dynamite, on the other hand....we'll need to do some research here. CBFan (talk) 20:47, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Could Nemesis be classed as a loanerbot as it was given to the Terror Australis team? I think it can. 21:11, June 2, 2010 (UTC)) No, Loanerbots are part of the bigger category ""Robots built by the production crew" and Nemesis would break that. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 21:44, June 2, 2010 (UTC) Layout of this page Are we going to do something with this page? I propose something like a table of the robot, teams it fought with, alternate names, etc. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 00:36, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :That is pretty much what I intended when I created it but I don't know all of the robots so I left it for somebody else to do. We should have headings for Robot, Teams and Series and alternative names is probably a good idea too. Christophee (talk) 00:48, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::The ones I know of are Silver Box, Rot Box, The Green Mouse, The Green House, Tut Tut, Hoot and Humdrum. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 01:20, December 31, 2009 (UTC) ::Spike (from Extreme Warriors) and Dynamite are also possibly loanerbots...I'm convinced the former definately is, because its team is Spartacus. CBFan (talk) 07:54, December 31, 2009 (UTC) :::It has the same bland kind of name as the others - The Green Mouse, Bang, etc. Can you make that distinction? 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, there is also the fact that its introduction was done solely for the event it was competing in. If I had to hazard a guess, I'd say Spartacus, like many other robots, had suffered irrepairable damage in the US championships and they had to bring Spike in. ::::As for Dynamite, well, I'm not entirely sure we'll ever find out anytime soon. I still think it's a bit suspicious that what looks to be it is next to Vert-I-Go, as well as the fact the teams actual entry into GRW, Son of Armageddon, isn't there. CBFan (talk) 15:28, February 7, 2010 (UTC) :::::Actually, I'm sold to the idea. The evidence of it being a loanerbot is overwhelming. In that picture of Hard the loanerbot, Dynamite was on the adjacent table; it'd make sense to have all the loanerbots together, as they share components. Also, Sir Killalot was incredibly brutal with it when it lost. 'RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) 19:16, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Stock Robots Just a suggestion, is it worth having at least a sub-section on this page for the four Stock Robots, since they were also used to fill in numbers (except Ramrombit)? CBFan (talk) 18:32, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe we could have category for "Robots built by the production crew" opr something, and inclde House Robots, Stock Robots, and Loanerbots and three categories within. RA2; aka Resetti's Replicas. (My Talk) ::Nice idea. Helloher (Death is not my phone number) 18:43, February 4, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, I'll give that the green light - so long as it is done, rather than just talked about. Toon Ganondorf (t ' 05:59, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Now that the Stock Robots have been merged onto this page, I think that Stock Robots should have a sub-section on this page, rather than being in the same list. The reason for this is because there is a clear difference: loanerbots were given to ''teams that had their own robots that they could not use (e.g. Humdrum being loaned to the Joker team when they lost their robot in shipping), whereas stock robots were entered by the production team to make up numbers in a competition, and were controlled by people that did not have their own robots (e.g. Bondi Titch was built for the winners of a competition in Australia). I suggest renaming this article "Competitor Robots built by the Production Team", and dividing it into two sections, one for loanerbots, one for stock robots. Drop Zone mk2 (talk) 19:47, December 11, 2017 (UTC) :The proposed new name is more restrictive and doesn’t allow for examples like Nemesis and Terror Australis. Our distinction between loaner and stock robots is a bit arbitrary and I think what we have now is fine. 'Toon Ganondorf (t ' 20:35, December 11, 2017 (UTC) ::Yes, I don't deny that there are differences between stock robots and loanerbots, and that could perhaps be stressed further on the page, but there's no issue with one name taking precedence over the other in the title, just like Walkerbots and Clusterbots. Every single stock robot was still loaned to its team, yes? [[User:ToastUltimatum|'''TOAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 09:06, December 12, 2017 (UTC) More pictures of Bang Ok,so i think i may have found pictures of Bang,that loanerbot from series 2 of the american series.So one is possibly already here on the wiki.In one of the pictures of matilda,the one with panic attack and bigger brother and eubank the mouse.He's on the ground with another loanerbot that has no armour.possibly thats tut tut. Another pic of the top can be seen in teamboltz youtube video:"Phsyco chicken goes to london!". Someone please check this out because i think i have found more pics of him. Shade-the-Nightwing (talk) 04:41, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Stanoscloir Ok, so I'm only mentioning this, as i doubt thisll make any real difference to this (It's Technogames, not Robot Wars) But Stanosloir from Technogames is 100% a loanerbot, not a "Weaponless Diotoir". It has the same wheels, a similar shape. In fact, it looks nearly identical to Rigby, as it has the gap in the middle used for an axe, and the front diamond shaped plow seen on Rigby. I just wanted to point it out is all.I uploaded some pictures to the Technogames wiki.http://technogames.wikia.com/wiki/Stanoscloir ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 7:58 UTC :Interesting find, ToonRaider. Looking more closely at your images of Stanoscloir and comparing it to the images and footage that exist of Rigby, it does seem as if it shares Rigby's axe shaft, wheels and general profile, but adds a thicker ramming plough, a different body and a battering ram welded onto the existing weapon mount. I can't say for sure that it is exactly identical to Rigby, but I would be curious to know how Team Nemesis managed to obtain and modify Rigby if it turns out that Stanoscloir was based on the latter. In hindsight, it did seem far-fetched to claim that Stanoscloir was a modified Diotoir; I've changed the info in the 'Outside Robot Wars' sections for Diotoir and Team Nemesis' pages to suit. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 20:47, October 7, 2017 (UTC) New Loanerbot? Alright. So I've lately been on a crusade for some of the more obscure American Robots and such, and I stumbled across something odd, in the picture of Squirmin Vermin. We know the table Squirmin Vermin was on was a Loanerbot display (As Tut Tut, Hoot, Dynamite, And Vertigo are also seen on it.) Underneath Squirmin Vermin however, appears to be an object somewhat shaped like Dynamite, only slightly rusty, like something out of Mad Max. I suggest it's a loaner, as its got a shiny mark on the side where a wheel may be, and the overall similar shape to what a Loaner MAY be.Not to mention, it even has its own label sitting on top of it, like Squirmin Vermin and the other Loaners have by them. It also has the sort of rusty, smeared look that Tut Tut and Hoot had at this time. I just want any opinions. Could this be some rusty/junky themed Loanerbot that went unused? ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 06:20, December 1, 2017 (UTC) : I'd say it's Dynamite given how also got a yellow repaint so it's entirely possible it had a mad max design for Extreme Warriors. Sam (BAZINGA) 01:11, December 2, 2017 (UTC) ::I'd say the shiny mark is a wheel, I feel like it is Dynamite even more now. It is possible that it is Dynamite whilst being built as it looks unfinished. Is it possible to zoom in on the name label? Sam (BAZINGA) 01:37, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Here is the problem. As i said, many of these loanerbots are seen on the display table....this includes Dynamite. Dynamite is seen in the picture with Vert-I-Go, and all four pictures (Squirmin Vermin, Hoot, Tut Tut, Vert-I-Go) Were all taken by the same person. So...I mean, I'm not sure what to think. To me, it almost looks like a rusted, metal robot with a more similar design to Vert-I-Go, but that's me personally.Not that it is, obviously. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 06:43, December 2, 2017 (UTC) :Maybe they had built a second Dynamite, it'd explain why there's another loanerbot that looks like Dynamite. Sam (BAZINGA) 21:27, December 3, 2017 (UTC) But then there's Squirmin' Vermin. If you take off the front scoop, Dynamite and Squirmin Vermin are nearly indistinguishable. I think it looks like Dynamite because Dynamite, Squirmin Vermin, and "MadMax" (Whom I'll refer to the unknown bot for, for ease), all use the stock shape for the lifters. Which would then also mean that "MadMax" isn't just a second Dynamite, but rather another Loaner with the stock shape. Not to mention, as Dynamite and Squirmin Vermin share near identical chassis, "MadMax" and Vert-I-Go share somewhat of a similar appearance.So I would say it isn't a second Dynamite, but a Loaner with the same shape, as can be seen with this picture. ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 00:20, December 6, 2017 (UTC) :Basically all the loanerbots were built with the same style platform, motors, wheels, pneumatic system, etc. You look at RotBox/Bang or Hard in the Dutch series and they have the same thing. --Headbanger14/The Hardcore Kid 02:05, December 6, 2017 (UTC) ::So the identity of this new flipper/lifter loanerbot won't be known by many people, shame. The production team must've liked flippers/lifters if they made Dynamite, Green Mouse, Vert-I-Go and "MadMax" though. Sam (BAZINGA) 16:59, December 7, 2017 (UTC) I am going to mention this on the page, as it is some info on loanerbots. Also, i asked for some opinions on facebook for what the name card says, and a widely agreed name was "Boom-Bot". ToonRaiderStudios (talk) 07:12, December 10, 2017 (UTC) Coffin-Bot If you look on Coffin-Bot's Talk page, you'll find a convincing argument why Coffin-Bot is almost certainly a loanerbot. Sam (BAZINGA) 01:37, December 2, 2017 (UTC) Moving forward with the loanerbots All right. This discussion was first raised a few months ago and pinned until we could discuss in the context of the International Series. Now that Rabid M8 has been confirmed as being adapted from the same machine previously entered as Dee, I can draw upon that as evidence that the current system is flawed. Toast and I have been discussing the system over the last few months and have agreed that the current model is flawed. We also have an inconsistent approach between robots and as such we need to make a uniform approach. The Wiki policy in the last year has been moving, at my direction, towards the policy that "robot identity is paramount". This is one of the last remaining blockages to uniformity across the Wiki. To make the points accessible to all, I have detailed them in the table below. New category This is going to bug me unless something can be done about this. With the change in various articles going around, we had Hard listed as a loanerbot. However, this isn't accurate, since only one robot named Hard was a loanerbot, and that category implies that every single version of Hard was just a loanerbot. Thus, I think we need a new category to represent teams that used a loanerbot in place of their intended robot but ALSO competed with their intended robot at some point. This would cover Hard, of course, as well as Terror Australis and Joker, but it would not cover teams that just used loanerbots separately from their own, such as using Zanzara instead of The Gap, for example, since Zanzara did not replace The Gap in that way. Likewise, Rapid M8 wouldn't count because the team did not compete with their featherweight. Problem is, I'm not sure what to call it. "Robots substituted with Loanerbots" sounds sort of a mouthful, but it's the best I can think of. CrashBash (talk) 16:17, December 15, 2017 (UTC) :How about 'Robots with versions entered as Loanerbots'? Regardless of whichever name is chosen for the new category, I agree that we need this distinction following our recent changes. I feel that Hard's recent listing under the Loanerbots category, for example, would have been confusing for readers who are unaware of the circumstances surrounding its Dutch Series 2 entry. [[User:VulcansHowl|'Vulcans']][[User talk:VulcansHowl|'Howl']] 16:29, December 15, 2017 (UTC) ::The name CrashBash suggested wouldn't work because then we'd have to put it on articles like Skullmania. Vulcans' suggestion is fine. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:48, December 15, 2017 (UTC) :::Not necessarily, because Coffin-bot was not named as Skullmania. But I do think Vulcan's works. CrashBash (talk) 17:54, December 15, 2017 (UTC) ::::Skullmania wouldn't work for 'Robots with versions entered as Loanerbots' but it would apply to 'Robots substituted with Loanerbots', it was competing, then a loanerbot took its place. Feel free to make the category yourself using Vulcans' name. [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 17:56, December 15, 2017 (UTC) :::::Sorted, although I'm not keen on the description. If anyone has a better idea of how better to word it, go ahead. CrashBash (talk) 18:14, December 15, 2017 (UTC)